A Spark That Starts a Fire
by Shibakan
Summary: A spark started the fire that burned down Renji's apartment, could another spark start a relationship between Byakuya and Renji? Even if it does is it strong enough to keep burning? RenjixByakuya Rated T to be safe, yaoi and later depression.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow this is my first fanfiction please don't hate even thought it is terrible. If you want to read on and enjoy if you can, it is going to be multi-chaptered and I'll try to update quickly.**

"Abarai, have you finished your paperwork yet?" asked the noble man, neatly piling his paperwork.

"Not yet cap'n, I only have a few more to do." replied the fiery red head not bothering to do any of his paperwork.

Byakuya sighed, "Abarai, you need to focus on your work, and as an incentive to get you to work you can't go home until all of your paperwork is done." The ebony haired captain got up from his desk, with all of his work completed.

"But captain, I'll be up half the night doing work! And I promised Matsumoto and Ikkaku I would go out with them tonight!" Renji complained as usual, hoping to get out of work so the he could go out drinking with his friends. "C'mon let me go out this one time," the spiky haired lieutenant pleaded "I promise I'll be on time for work tomorrow!" Byakuya considered this offer knowing that Abarai was never on time for work and most likely wouldn't keep his promise.

"I suppose you may leave work early just this once," the usually emotionless man had a sudden feeling of sympathy for his lieutenant. Lately he had been compassionate and sympathetic towards his fiery vice captain for unknown reasons.

"Thanks captain!" Renji jumped up out of his desk, grabbed Zabimaru, and ran off excitedly effectively tripping on the way out. Abarai never thought his captain had a soft side, but he'd noticed that captain Kuchiki hasn't been punishing him as harshly when he was late. "Maybe captain does have emotions, although it would be nice if he showed them more often," Renji muttered to himself on his way back to his apartment to clean up and maybe get something to eat before he went out tonight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The tattooed soul reaper started heating up his stove so he could make some ramen before he left. While he was going to grab a ramen package he got a text from Matsumoto

_**Where r u? U were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago**_

Damn it! Why did they change the damn time! We were supposed to meet at 6:30. Renji thought angrily grabbing his jacket and looking at the clock _**6:41 **_Oops maybe I am a little late… he thought jokingly.

Renji used flash step to get to the bar where they always met, when he walked in he could tell Matsumoto and Ikkaku were already drunk. The spiky red head sat down next to his friends and ordered some sake to join the drinking fest.

After a few hours of drinking and being obnoxious Renji started to head home. He decided not to use flash step for that would only make him feel worse; he decided to walk around the forest before he went home. He wandered around for a while and eventually wound up at the Kuchiki Manor.

"I wonder why I walked here?" Renji wondered out loud assuming no one could hear him.

"I was wondering that as well, Abarai" a calm, all too familiar voice rang out of the darkness.

"Uhh, umm sorry Captain Kuchiki… I was just walking around and wandered over here…" Renji mumbled, for some reason he felt flustered when his captain called out to him. "I guess I will go on home, sorry for bothering you," the lieutenant bowed to the figure in the darkness and hurried away.

On his way home Renji thought about why he would walk to the Kuchiki manor.

"Usually I have some common sense and would know not to go near Captain after I've been drinking," Renji thought about it, but not being a man of thinking he let it go and just decided he wandered there by accident.

As the fiery soul reaper neared his apartment the scent of something burning drifted his way, and in the distance he could see smoke where his apartment should be.

"What the hell!? Is something burning over there?!" He exclaimed even though no one was around to hear him. He quickly used flash step to get to his apartment all feelings of being drunk dissipated. When he arrived where his apartment should be were smoldering ashes of a building. Walking through the burned remains of his apartment Renji finds a few unharmed items and takes them before someone or something else does. He stood still for what seemed like an eternity realizing all of this was his fault. He was the one who left the stove on, he was the one that burned his apartment building down.

**Well that was the first chapter... Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. Please review for more chapters and constructive criticism is welcome just help me make it better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally have the next chapter posted, sorry for the long wait my laptop kind of died . and I had to buy a new one... Anyways let us now continue on with the story which I'm sorry if there is any OOC in it or any errors , please excuse them or feel free to let me know by clicking the review button.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Bleach but I do own this story plot.**

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Renji yelled to know one in particular "why did I have to leave the damn stove on!? Now I'll have to pay for the damages and not to mention I have no where to stay!"

"First things first," Renji decided mentally taking note of his plan, "I need to find somewhere to sleep, If I don't get up on time with a good amount of rest cap'n will kill me."

"Hey! You with the tattoos and the red hair, did you see who did this?" The voice belonging to the lieutenant's landlord. The landlord walked up to Renji; even though he was a great deal shorter than the shinigami he still had an air of intimacy. Renji of course did not know how to reply to this, should he tell the truth or try to cover it up.

"Yea, it is my fault, I left my stove on when I left…" Renji replied knowing someone would figure out it was his fault, and knowing Byakuya would not approve of him lying even especially if it was about something this big.

"Damn it kid! Do you know how much this is gonna cost to repair this building? And it's all your fault! I should have your hide for this or at least make you pay for the repairs!" the landlord ranted at Renji and of course he knew that he was going to be the one to pay for this the only problem was he couldn't afford it. He had enough money to live a fairly good life, but not enough to pay for the repairs of an entire building.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0

"What is that on the horizon?" for once a puzzled Byakuya questioned out loud hoping for an answer as he looked out his window, "I know Renji lives in that direction, I do hope he is unharmed." Was the captain actually worried about his lieutenant's well being? He always wants his lieutenant to stay unharmed but this feeling of worry is different. "It's almost feels as though I lo-… No that is an absurd thought," although he didn't realize it yet, deep down it was true Byakuya, a noble clan leader was in love with his lieutenant Abarai Renji

These feelings toward the spiky-haired lieutenant that the noble captain was feeling started about 3 weeks before today. Byakuya had started to notice little things about Abarai. Like when Renji sputtered out excuses for being late he always has a tinge of pink on his cheeks or when Renji fell asleep in the office he snored ever so softly and adorably. Byakuya smiled softly thinking about his lieutenant, "He is quite adorable." Content with his last thought Byakuya fell asleep almost anticipating tomorrow's events. Unbeknownst to Byakuya tomorrow would hold more than anyone could imagine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0

**1:15 am**

"Is it already that late, or should I say that early…" Renji grumbled and complained as he looked for a place to sleep, "Cap'n is gonna kill me if I don't get enough rest or if I don't get to work on time, but he'll understand, right?" Renji now pacing under a sakura tree considering what course of action take; now Renji not being the deepest thinker did not think to stay with a friend such as Matsumoto or Ikakku.

"I know! I can just go sleep in the office at the sixth squad building!" with that the now homeless lieutenant grabbed his keys and a few of his mostly undamaged possessions and headed for the sixth squad building.

Assuming he woke up early enough Abarai would not be late for he would already be in the office, but because this is Abarai of course he overslept and now the noble captain Byakuya Kuchiki saw his lieutenant fast asleep on the futon that was in the office.

"Abarai, wake up," Captain Kuchiki said in a calm but firm voice, but he still did not awaken. The raven haired captain glanced over at his redheaded lieutenant's desk and noticed that there was not a stack of paperwork.

'Maybe he came in early to finish his paperwo—no, no he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't have gotten up early. I am lucky he is in the office even if he is asleep.' Byakuya thought as he looked down at the figure of his sleeping vice-captain.

Abarai stirred in his sleep and uttered 3 words, and those 3 words were enough to surprise and distract the 6th squad captain for the rest of the day, "Bya, don't leave…" After about an hour of letting Abarai sleep he finally awoke and he did not look well. His cheeks were flushed, he was covered in sweat, but he was also shivering.

"Abarai, are you feeling alright?" Captain Kuchiki asked concern showing in his eyes, but otherwise he showed no emotion.

"*Cough cough*Yea I-I'm fine captain," Renji replied weakly, his voice sounding very hoarse. Kuchiki swiftly walked over to his lieutenant and placed his hand on Renji's forehead to check his temperature, "Abarai you have a fever, I will take you to 4th squad or ask one of them to come here to check on you. In the mean time I will make you a cup of tea." Captain Kuchiki started brewing a pot of tea, "That is very generous of you sir, but *Cough* you don't need to make me some tea.." Lieutenant Abarai crowed hoarsely from where he still lay on the futon.

"This tea will help you recover quicker and it has some honey in it so it should sooth your throat and it is no problem brewing some tea," as Byakuya finished brewing the tea he poured it into two cups, one for himself and one for his lieutenant, he sat down next to his lieutenant and handed him his cup of tea.

"Thanks cap'n *cough cough cough* if it isn't to much to ask could you get me a blanket, I'm a little chilly." Renji chuckles weakly.

"Of course Abarai, I would be happy to get you a blanket," Byakuya turned and walked to the storage closet to get his lieutenant a blanket. "Here you are Abarai; I hope this suits your needs."

" 'Course it does, after all you know what's best !" Renji said as enthusiastically as he could in his current state. *Knock knock* Captain Unohana was at the door of the sixth squad office.

"Thank you for coming Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Abarai is on the futon," Byakuya opened the door and led the 4th squad captain to where his ill lieutenant lay.

"Thank you captain Kuchiki, now if you don't mind could you step outside or into a different room while I heal lieutenant Abarai," Unohana asked while examining Renji.

"Of course," Captain Kuchiki stepped outside the office and walked to a nearby sakura tree to wait. In less than 3 minutes Captain Unohana was back out to deliver the diagnosis to Captain Kuchiki.

"It appears that Lieutenant Abarai has inhaled a large amount of smoke, and is ill from staying outside in the damp, cold night last night." Unohana told Byakuya.

**I hope you liked this chapter and if you did let me know by reviewing. I am open to any suggestions about the story and any criticism as long as it's not to harsh. Maybe I should work out a way to give reviewers treats... Yea that could work! How about this if you review this you will get Pocky!**


End file.
